<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden World of Eddie by DarkGardenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526137">The Hidden World of Eddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia'>DarkGardenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, F/M, Hinted Ben/Beverly, Hinted Bill/Mike, M/M, Manipulation, References to Eddie's dad being killed in the past, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely based on The Secret World of Ariettey.</p><p>Eddie and his mother are tiny people, living under Richie Tozier's house. For most of his life Eddie has stayed hidden away, protected from the dangers his mother says exist in the outside world. Until one night when he has no choice but the venture out and a chance encounter changes everything he thought he knew about the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as he could remember, Eddie Kaspbrak never left the protection of his home. Tucked away under the floorboards, he was safe from the big people who inhabited the house above. Growing up his mother had told him stories about the dangers of the outside world and those who inhabited it, filling his head with fear until he no longer asked her about leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew her stories were true, because one day his own dear father had ventured out to find supplies for the family, never to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then it had just been the two of them, alone in the small space they’d carved out for themselves. He didn’t know if there were any others like them, perhaps they were the only two left in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so this was the way things were as Eddie grew up, going from an inquisitive child, bright and eager, to a fearful teen. Over time his wide brown eyes slowly lost their curious sparkle, replaced by a sheen of perpetual worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the day everything changed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Eddie, absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia’s voice was firm, her eyes steely as she stared at her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But mom, you can’t go with your ankle twisted, and we need food. There’s nothing left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Eddie wanted to go outside, he was perfectly happy staying home where it was safe, why couldn’t his mother understand that. There was simply no choice if they didn’t want to starve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll make sure everyone is asleep and I’ll just get some bread, nothing fancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pressed together in a thin line, white and harsh, as she considered his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would ask this of me Eddie, after I lost my husband to those… beasts. You want to leave me too? Fine, go on your little adventure with no thought to what will happen to me when you’re gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that he needed to go, but wanted to ensure that he wouldn’t get a taste for it. Nothing wrong with a little bit of manipulation if it meant keeping her son safe, she thought to herself. It was really for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie flinched at her accusation, his eyes downcast as he squirmed under her gaze, feelings of guilt washing over him at the mention of his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mommy,” He said in a small voice, “I promise I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could change her mind, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave, but froze as her cold voice rang out once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting something Eddie-bear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing a bit, he turned back and ran to where she lay on the couch, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek with a rushed, “I love you mommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied she waved him away, but he could feel her piercing gaze locked onto his back as he scrambled out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie Tozier was having trouble sleeping again. It wasn’t as if he didn’t try, he really did, but after a while it just got boring and he would give up. With a sigh he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, cringing at the coldness of the floorboards on his bare feet. He didn’t bother to turn his lamp on, the moonlight filtering through his half closed bedroom curtains was more than enough to see by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was quiet and eerie in the night hours, but he was thirsty so he carefully tip-toed his way towards the kitchen. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, it only added to the overall creepiness, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled at the sensation of being watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one there Richie, stop being scared of the dark like a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing at himself, he filled a glass at the tap, gulping down the cool water and letting it ground him. He turned around, glass still half full, and froze. The grin slid off his face as the arm holding the glass dropped, sending water spilling across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing on the kitchen bench, bathed in moonlight, was what appeared to be a tiny boy staring up at him with frightened brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie rubbed at his eyes, knocking his glasses askew, but when he looked back up he could still see the tiny boy standing there. Was he dreaming? Sleep walking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, but appeared to be around the same age as him despite his tiny size. He had thick brown hair with the biggest, brownest eyes Richie had ever seen, and was wearing a red tunic with a needle hanging loosely from the fabric like a sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward to get a better look, glimpsing a dusting of light freckles across the tiny boy’s nose and cheeks. The boy let out a choked squeaking sound, visibly trembling with fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion gave way to concern. It surely wasn’t a good thing to be shaking so hard, breathing so harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are…” The boy swallowed heavily, his voice raspy and dry, as Richie moved closer, “Are you going to kill me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Richie’s voice was louder than he intended, and the tiny boy flinched backwards, “No no, of course not dude, what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Richie, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you then? Some sort of bug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowned, his previous fear seemingly forgotten when faced with the sheer rudeness of the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not a bug! And it’s impolite to ask people what they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a person then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s expression was one of genuine curiosity, even if his questions came across the wrong way, yet Eddie bristled angrily at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m a person!” He stomped a tiny foot and crossed his arms, glaring up at the larger boy, “You have to let me go okay. My mother is relying on me, if I don’t take food back she’ll starve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eddie’s words sank in, Richie’s eyes flickered over to the old, stale bread he’d left out on the bench overnight. He’d been planning to take it to the park to feed the ducks with Stan after school tomorrow. Not something that particularly interested him, but it would’ve been enjoyable for his friend, and he was just happy to hang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see where someone had hacked a chunk of the bread roughly away, the bulging sack slung over Eddie’s shoulder revealing the culprit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re looking for food?”, Richie quickly started rushing about the kitchen, opening the fridge and cupboards, “Don’t take that shitty old bread, there’s heaps of better stuff laying around.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie watched incredulously as the other boy darted back and forth, talking a mile a minute. His mother had made it sound like the big people were bloodthirsty monsters, but Richie seemed endearingly harmless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was scrawny, for a giant, all limbs and angles. His hair was a mess of wild black curls that framed his face, dark eyes magnified behind thick glasses. He looked… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s thoughts trailed off as Richie returned, shyly holding out his hand, open in offering. He stared at the food piled on the other boys palm, meagre by giant standards but enough to last Eddie and his mother for weeks. Juicy berries, cubes of cheese, a few crackers, some much fresher looking bread, a whole baby carrot, and even a chocolate chip cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can find something else… if you like… I’m not sure what you eat, so…” Richie sounded so unsure, shuffling nervously in place as Eddie just stared and blinked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wait!” Eddie cried, as Richie moved to withdraw his hand, “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, there’s no way I can take all that home with me. My mother only meant for me to get some bread and run straight back.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Richie felt dumb for not thinking about how Eddie was going to get everything back to his house, given how a small amount of bread alone filled his bag to bursting. Dejected, he turned to dispose of the food he’d gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take the bread.” A small voice piped up as he moved away, “And… maybe if you give me just a bit of the cheese I can eat it here...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie paused, before continuing nervously, “...With you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s brilliant smile returned tenfold and he nodded enthusiastically, quickly packing everything away except for the requested bread and cheese, before rushing back over to join Eddie. He pulled out one of the kitchen barstools and sat down, folding his arms on the bench and resting his head on them, bringing himself eye level with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close the tiny boy was even cuter, and Richie couldn’t stop staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring at!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Eds!” Richie grinned, “You’re cute cute cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not, stop staring, and don’t call me Eds.” Eddie grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grumpiness only made him even more adorable in Richie’s eyes, although he chose to keep that fact to himself for now. He didn’t want to risk driving his new friend away so soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed there long into the night, talking about everything from their very different lives to their hopes and dreams, peppered throughout with bickering and teasing. It was surprising to both that, even though they were so completely different, they fell into conversation as easily as if they’d known each other for years. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when the kitchen began to fill with the soft, golden light of the morning sun that Eddie realised how long they’d been talking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was going to be furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” He quickly scrambled up, slinging his bag over his shoulder haphazardly, “I have to go, I’m running so late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry Eds, I didn’t realise how much time had passed.” Richie lay his hand down flat on the bench in front of Eddie, “Here, jump on and I’ll take you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, hell no. I don’t want your big, sweaty hand crushing me. I can get home on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a baby, I’m not going to crush you. I’ll be gentle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realising it was his best option for getting home quickly, Eddie gave in and clambered up onto Richie’s giant hand. To his surprise the other boy was very careful with him, curving his palm around Eddie’s tiny body and drawing him close to his chest protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I heading Eddie Spaghetti?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I hate that name. Take me to the staircase, there’s a gap under the bottom step, that’s where I came through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye Captain Spaghetti!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie scowled at the continued use of the nickname, reaching out to hold on to Richie’s thumb for balance as they started moving. Travelling this way was a lot quicker and more efficient than if he’d made the journey on his own, and within mere seconds Richie was crouching down to deposit Eddie at the bottom step. He stayed kneeling, looking at the tiny boy with an earnest expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie himself hesitated to leave, in part because he feared his mother’s reaction to his lateness, but also he found he didn’t want this night to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you come back tomorrow night?” Richie asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a one time thing…” Eddie trailed off, unwilling to say no but unable to say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you again Eds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll try, that’s all I can promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie had no idea how he was going to manage it, but he couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Richie again. His reply, vague as it was, caused a giant smile to spread across the other boy’s face, and Eddie knew in that moment that he was in big trouble. That he would do anything to see that smile again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited,” He grumbled, “I said I would try, but it’s not going to be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Eddie quickly turned to leave, before he lost the willpower to pull away. Behind him he heard Richie laugh, a bright, brilliant sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting right here for you Eds! Don’t be late!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day After The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie sighed as he ducked through the gap under the stairs, pausing on the other side to collect himself and listen to Richie’s heavy footsteps fading away. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, he’d broken so many of his mother’s rules that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he began his journey home, he could feel a hard lump of anxiety building up in his chest. The carefree joy he’d felt when he was with Richie disappeared, like the whole thing had been nothing more than a pleasant dream, and now he was faced with the reality of life under his mother’s protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered when he thought of the risks he’d taken, spitting in the face of all her efforts to keep him safe. That was all she wanted really, to protect him, and he’d screwed it up the first chance he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… he hadn’t felt like he was in danger when he was with Richie. In fact, as he remembered the gentle way the other boy had held him, he thought he’d never been safer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused thoughts whirled through his head, doing nothing to help the building anxiety. His whole life he’d believed what his mother had told him about the world, and he still did, but now there was a seed of doubt. If Richie wasn’t the monster she said he was, then were there other big people out there who were kind and gentle as well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the door to the small home he shared with his mother, he hesitated, hand resting against the wood but not pushing forward. Hopefully she’d fallen asleep before realising he was late to return, and had yet to awaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, carefully, he entered the house, tiptoeing past the living room where he’d last spoken to her. Unfortunately he was so focused on being silent as he passed that room, he missed seeing her standing in the hallway, leaning heavily on a cane for support, her face twisted in a mixture of worry and rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been Eddie-bear?” Her voice was quiet, but with a sinister hardness to it. He could feel the barely contained anger simmering beneath her concern, and it made him flinch backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mommy, I came back as quickly as I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t believe him, he could tell as soon as the words left his mouth that there would be no talking around this. Part of him felt like she knew everything, had been watching him somehow while he was with Richie, although he knew that was impossible. Still, from her firm, steely gaze he could tell she knew he was lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you lying to me, after everything I’ve done to keep you safe?” Sonia did nothing to disguise the anger in her tone now, reaching forward to grab Eddie’s arm harshly and yank him forward as he backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of bravery, or perhaps it was just sheer stubbornness, he wrenched his arm from her grip and glared up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the liar? My whole life you kept me locked up here because the world was too dangerous, but it’s nothing like what you said!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face clouded over with rage and before either knew what was happening her hand flew through the air and Eddie cupped his stinging cheek in shock. For a brief second she looked apologetic, but that quickly faded and she towered over him, in an effort to crush his newfound courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father would be so disappointed in you, betraying him like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those monsters killed him, they will kill you if they get the chance, and then what will happen to me Eddie-bear? Do you want to leave me here all alone? Do you want him to have died for nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Something inside him broke and he knew she’d won, “I’m sorry mommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed Eddie. You won’t have to leave the house again.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie decided not to go to school that day. It’s not that he was particularly tired, despite being awake all night, but there was just no way he could sit through class while his mind was filled with thoughts of Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skipping was easy enough, since his parents rarely paid attention to anything he did any more. His dad left for work before him every morning anyway, and his mother didn’t bother to check that he’d gone to school before she went off to do whatever it was she did during the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead of giving in to his tired eyes and sleeping, or heading out for school, he lay in bed fully dressed and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the house was clear he rolled out of bed again, heading downstairs to make himself a coffee that he definitely wasn’t allowed, before bringing it back to his room and slumping at his desk. Determinedly, he fired up his computer and began to research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t actually occurred to Richie that he wouldn’t be able to find out anything about whatever Eddie was. Sure, he maybe thought he’d have to dig a bit, but so far all he’d managed to bring up was a bunch of myths and legends about things like pixies or fairies. He was fairly certain Eddie was neither of those things; aside from being very small there hadn’t been anything magical about him. At least in the literal sense, because those big brown eyes certainly made Richie feel like he was under some sort of spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they’d established the night previously, Eddie wasn’t a bug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d mentioned a mother and father, so he wasn’t the only one of his kind out there. It made no sense, someone had to have encountered them before and recorded it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, as Richie remembered how terrified Eddie had been about being spotted, he had to consider that maybe he was one of the very few who’d ever encountered the tiny people before. That there were no records because they were so good at staying hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind turned to what Eddie had said about his father being killed, and Richie shuddered. Maybe there was a good reason for staying hidden. The idea of something like that happening to Eddie one day invaded his thoughts intrusively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he putting the other boy in danger by insisting on meeting up again? He knew he wouldn’t ever hurt his new tiny friend, but what if someone else found out about him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying his head down on his desk wearily, Richie did his best to ignore the negative spiral his thoughts were taking. Eddie was a tough little thing, fiery and stubborn, and no doubt wouldn’t take well to being told they couldn’t be friends for his own safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Richie had managed to gather during their conversation the night before, Eddie’s mother subscribed to a similar thought pattern, which had led to her locking him away from the world for most of his life. While Richie wanted to keep his tiny friend safe, he also realised he wanted to show him how beautiful the world is, that it wasn’t the scary nightmare he’d been raised to think it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really hoped Eddie showed up again tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t go to bed, as his mother had demanded. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time, leaving his heart and mind racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his life, his mother had slapped him. She had been physical before, dragging him around with grips so hard they left red finger marks on his arms, but she’d never actually hit him. She always preferred to lash out with harsh words that stung just as much, if not more, than a physical blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he compared how his mother’s ‘protection’ made him feel, with how he felt being held by Richie, he realised he’d never actually felt safe before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything his mother had done to protect him had done nothing more than fill him with anxiety and fear of the world. But none of it was true, the world wasn’t what she said it was. Richie wasn’t what she said he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to take a chance, and see the other boy again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Know Eddie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moonlight filled the dark house, creating a soft glow, as Richie crept downstairs once again. He didn’t think his parents would wake up, they were both very heavy sleepers and he roamed the house at night often enough, but something about tonight left him feeling especially clandestine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the sky was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight, a blanket of silvery stars shining brightly against deep, dark blue. Richie sat on the bottom step, waiting for his secret friend to arrive, and gazed out a window at those stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small voice piped up from near his feet, dragging his attention away from the beautiful view, although it was a welcome distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spaghe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s voice trailed off, his smile fading away, as he turned to look at the other boy. Eddie stood there, cute as ever, but one side of his face was red and bruised. He immediately angled himself away, trying to hide it, but Richie had already seen the markings and let out a noise of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened Eds!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. My mom was just worried and got carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hit you? Because of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie sighed, “Not because of you. She just… I don’t even know anymore. She’s always been strict, but I thought it was just because she cared so much. Now, I’m not so sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what the hell. You can’t go back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie was horrified, and overwhelmed with guilt. If only he hadn’t kept Eddie out so late the night before… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it Richie, I don’t want to think about her right now.” Eddie was adamant, his expression steely and determined, “I’ll figure something out, eventually, but for now I just want to enjoy spending time with my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more Spagheds!” Richie wanted to protest, but knew it would do no good, “Your chariot awaits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He once again offered his hand to Eddie, who climbed aboard without hesitation this time, settling in comfortably as if they’d done this a million times before. As he was lifted to eye level, the bright red mark on his face stood out more than ever, even though Richie tried to respect Eddie’s wishes and ignore it. He instead focused on the tiny boy’s wide brown eyes, filled with excitement and curiosity, and the cute freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go outside, just to the backyard, and I could show you the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hesitated, warning alarms automatically going off in his mind, put there by his mother’s increasingly obvious deceptions. Stubbornly he pushed them aside, telling himself that there was no reason to be so afraid, or rather that being afraid was no reason not to do things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see the stars with Richie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are…” He paused, fighting an internal war, “I mean, is it… Yeah, you know what, let’s do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s face lit up with that brilliant smile that made Eddie’s chest feel like it was full of butterflies every time he saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad he’d been brave enough for this; to leave his home, to see Richie again, to go outside. The stars truly were beautiful and, as they sat there staring upwards, Richie babbling about constellations that Eddie was sure were mostly made up, he felt the most at peace as he ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell back into that easy companionship that had come so quickly the other night, alternating between non-stop chatting and comfortable silence. At some point Richie moved to lay down on the dewy grass, bringing Eddie to lean back on his chest, where he could feel and hear the other boy’s strong heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a surreal experience for Eddie. Only a couple of days ago he’d been resigned to a life locked safely away, thought he’d welcomed it even, but now that spark that had always existed deep inside him had been ignited and he found himself looking at the world anew. Vaguely he recalled looking at these same stars with his father, before he passed away. Hazy memories flitted through his mind like lost dreams, voices he couldn’t put faces to, friends who existed now only as vague impressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel sad though, he felt hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To avoid the drama of the previous night, Richie had set an alarm on his phone so Eddie would remember to leave early enough to sneak back in. This foresight, while helpful, didn’t stop the two from being annoyed at the shrill, piercing reminder that their friendship was, in essence, forbidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie had the fleeting thought that he wanted to steal him away and keep him safe, but quickly shoved that out of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to be anything like Eddie’s overbearing, manipulative mother. He would, however, offer his friend whatever support and assistance he could, even if that meant making sure he left in time to avoid Sonia’s wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wish I didn’t have to leave.” Eddie said, as they sat at the bottom step once again, “I’m so confused about everything, these past two days have been… I feel like my whole life is a lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t have to leave too, Eds. You deserve to be free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a prisoner Richie, she just wants to keep me safe.” He didn’t sound entirely convinced of his own words, “I’ll handle it okay. I promise, it’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie sighed, tiredly running a hand through his messy curls, “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry for pushing it. But I have to say this, if you need anything, anytime, I’ll be there for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Richie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie smiled, his nose scrunched up a little bit, drawing Richie’s attention to his cute freckles. He coughed awkwardly and looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problemo little spaghetti.” He said, not at all nonchalantly, “Hey, you wanna meet up again tomorrow? Or is it going to be too hard to sneak out two nights in a row?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really like spending time with you, so I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date then! A friend date, just two friends dating.” Richie blushed and hid his face in his hands, “As friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie giggled, “Sure Richie, it’s a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, after saying goodbye to Eddie, there was still enough night left for Richie to catch a few hours sleep. It was the weekend, so he didn’t have to get up early, but he had plans and was eager to get started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the mid-morning sun he biked towards the public library, determined to find the information that had proven so elusive online. There was a local history section, he remembered Stan talking about it being put together by the homeschool kid who lived outside of town. Richie was hopeful that perhaps someone from Derry had encountered the tiny people before, and left a hint somewhere in the old local newspapers or records.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t looking forward to spending his weekend in the library, but that was outweighed by his keen interest in Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much to go through. Homeschool kid had really done a good job bringing all this information together, but there was just so much of it and Richie felt a bit like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look frustrated, did you need help finding something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the interruption and was surprised to see the very person he’d just been thinking of staring down at him with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mike Hanlon,” Homeschool kid introduced himself, holding out a hand, “I helped put this section together, so if there’s anything specific you need I can probably help you find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. I’m Richie, and I’m just looking for, uh, local myths I guess?” Richie wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before reaching out to shake the other boys hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a few of those, some more interesting than others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m discovering that. What’s up with all the creepy clown stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one is definitely not one of my favourites, but it does seem to be the most prevalent. I guess every small town needs its own monster legend. Is that the sort of thing you’re looking for, monsters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike moved to sit down at the table with Richie, looking at the assortment of books and papers scattered around curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I was thinking more of, and this is going to sound oddly specific, but is there anything about tiny people?” His fingers tapped across the wooden surface nervously, “I mean like really tiny people, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Mike glanced around, checking that there was no one nearby, “Have you… seen them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I have. Have you seen them?” Richie’s fingers stopped tapping, eyes wide as he turned to stare at Mike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we both might have. What exactly do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing man, that’s why I’m here. All I know is that for the past two nights I’ve been hanging out with this guy, Eddie, and he’s about the size of my thumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie held his thumb up for context, then froze, hand raised and mouth hanging open, as a small head popped out of Mike’s shirt pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Eddie!?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The History of Eddie and Bill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie was still feeling giddy when he woke up the following morning, his mind filled with memories of stargazing with Richie. He grinned to himself as he lay in bed, basking in the rush of happiness, holding on to it for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp knock at his bedroom door snapped him back to reality, much to his dismay, reminding him of the complicated circumstance his life had become. His mother’s sickly sweet voice drifted into the room through the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eddie-bear, why are you still in bed? Are you sick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No mom!” He called out, trying to sound as normal as possible, “I just overslept a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and helped herself into his room, even though he hadn’t given permission. It was something she’d always done and he’d never really thought about it, but now it suddenly irritated him. It felt like an intrusion, he didn’t want her around while his happy thoughts of Richie were still swirling through his head. She didn’t have a right to this part of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes as she approached his bed, her cane by her side but her weight not on it. She noticed his attention and immediately corrected, and perhaps in the past he would’ve fallen for it, but not now. It was becoming more and more obvious that his mother had been manipulating him, adjusting his life and personality to suit her whims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ankle is better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie spoke matter-of-factly, leaving no room for her to talk her way around it, and she stared at him with icy cold eyes. She could feel her control slipping, the firm grip she’d kept on her son all these years weakening, and that made her dangerous. A brief flash of fear shot through him as he shrank back under her steely gaze, the lifetime of conditioning taking hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look well Eddie, you should stay in your room today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia spun around, abandoning the act of having a still-healing ankle, and stalked out of Eddie’s room. He sighed and rolled over, curling up under his blankets as he heard the telltale sound of the lock clicking, his mother imprisoning him “for his own good” as she’d done many times in the past. A familiar occurrence that suddenly seemed so much more sinister than it ever had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie shrieked in shock, an undignified noise that he would deny ‘til the end of time, and fell backwards off his chair to land on the library floor with a heavy thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill! You’re supposed to be hiding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike and Richie both spoke at the same time, panicked voices overlapping while the tiny boy hanging precariously out of Mike’s pocket stared down at Richie with wild eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie Kaspbrak, brown hair and big brown eyes, freckles, you know him?” The boy, Bill, ignored them both to continue his frantic questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrambling back into his chair awkwardly, Richie peered down at Bill curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell me his last name, but that sounds like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe here isn’t the place to talk about this. Bill, please you promised you would stay out of sight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill flushed at Mike’s concern and ducked back into the depths of his pocket, the fabric muffling his voice as he continued to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mike, I just got excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hang on, what the hell is going on!?” Richie exclaimed, drawing the other’s attention back to him, “You just have a tiny little guy chilling in your pocket? And he knows Eddie? I think this needs to be discussed dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no you’re right. But not here.” Mike stood, gesturing for Richie to follow him, “I know a place, and you can meet the others if they’re there too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sunlight reached Eddie’s home, deep underneath the Tozier’s house, although he had a window in his bedroom for the aesthetic. He had always had a good sense of the time though, perhaps developed out of necessity from growing up in such a timeless environment. The air felt lighter during the day, busier as if disturbed by the movements of the people who lived above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was passing slowly as he lay staring at the ceiling. His mother hadn’t unlocked his bedroom door, despite the passing hours, save for a short moment to shove his lunch through before trapping him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in his mind he fantasized about what would happen if he used such a moment to push past her, escaping the house and running to Richie. But when the opportunity arose all he could do was turn dull eyes to the door and watch listlessly as the plate and cup were hurriedly pushed through the gap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and wondered what Richie was up to today, and if he would be able to sneak out to see him again tonight. Maybe the next time the door was unlocked he would have the energy to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the library, Richie had followed Mike on his bike into the woods, and was surprised when he found himself in a remarkably well-built, underground clubhouse. At first he thought they were the only ones there, but then he heard whispering voices coming from the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that, I’ve never seen him here before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, his shirt is ridiculous, I like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay guys, he’s a friend.” Mike announced as he climbed down the ladder to join them, “He knows about the tiny people already, so you can come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes widened as a tiny girl and boy tentatively emerged from where they’d been hidden. The girl was slightly taller, with short curly red hair and a playful grin; the boy accompanying her had blonde hair and a friendly, open expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he didn’t really know what to say, “Hey? I’m Richie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Bev and this is Ben.” The girl, Bev, introduced herself and her friend cheerfully, “You already met Bill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned Bill was once again hanging out of Mike’s pocket, causing Mike to roll his eyes and pick the tiny boy up to place him on the table with his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows Eddie!” Bill exclaimed without preamble, “Eddie Kaspbrak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Bev furrowed her brow, confused, “Eddie left a long time ago Bill. You mean he used to know him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Richie interrupted, “He lives in my house, or under it. I mean, if he’s the same Eddie you guys are talking about, then he definitely didn’t leave. Or maybe he did but he came back? I saw him just last night, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, feeling awkward as Bev and Bill both turned to stare at him. Ben looked just as confused, which made Richie feel slightly better and less out of the loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Eddie?” Ben asked, glancing back and forth between everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long, kind of messed up story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev and Mike gave Bill concerned looks as he spoke, which only piqued Richie’s curiosity. Whatever had happened must have been big, and for a moment he had a flash of guilt about hearing Eddie’s story from others instead of the boy himself. He didn’t tell them to stop though, too drawn into the mystery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tell it Bill?” Bev offered, reaching out and taking his hand comfortingly, “I know most of it, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay Bev, it’s as much my story as it is Eddie’s, I think I should be the one to tell it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they all settled in and listened, as Bill recounted the moment that had changed the course of Eddie’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We used to be friends, me and Eddie, when we were really little. I guess our families knew each other going way back because I don’t remember a time when we weren’t friends. His dad used to take us stargazing, and we would have sleepovers all the time. Bev came along later, towards the end, so she spent some time with both of us too, but… like I said, it was towards the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to collect his thoughts, a sad, distant expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a little brother, Georgie. He followed Eddie and me around like a little duckling sometimes. Mostly we were okay with it, but sometimes it could get annoying. One day it was raining, just a light drizzle really, and Georgie wanted to play outside, but I didn’t want to so I sent him out alone. It was dumb, he was too little, but I wanted to go to Eddie’s and hang out with him instead and I didn’t feel like having Georgie tag along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain got worse, turning into a storm, and Georgie didn’t come home. I was still at the Kaspbraks when my parents showed up looking for him. Eddie’s dad and mine went out into the storm to try to find him, even though Eddie’s mom argued against it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill choked up, frantically scrubbing at the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes, and Bev moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders, offering her support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frank, uh, Eddie’s dad, he was swept down a storm drain while they were looking. There’s no way he could’ve survived. They found the raincoat Georgie had been wearing caught on the outside of the drain grate and went to investigate, when there was a sudden flood of water. My dad barely managed to avoid getting swept away too, and he tried to hold onto Frank, but it was too much. We think… that was probably what happened to Georgie too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the storm passed search parties were sent out, but no trace was ever found of either of them and at a certain point we had to accept that they were both gone. Then, Eddie and his mom just disappeared, and everyone assumed that they’d moved away to get a fresh start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie stared at Bill, his emotions whirling as he processed what he’d just heard. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to him, something that had been hiding in the back of his mind ever since he met Eddie. It fit too perfectly with Bill’s story, the terrible realization slamming into Richie like a freight train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Eddie had been here this whole time, but everyone had thought he’d moved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his mother had convinced him that the world outside was dangerous, so he wouldn’t leave the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he thought his father had been killed deliberately by people like Richie, and not in a horrible accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was a prisoner, manipulated into forgetting his childhood and his freedom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His bedroom door stayed locked all day, and well into what felt like the evening. The hours blurred together as time passed, and he stopped trying to keep track beyond a vague idea of day and night. Instead he planned and schemed, and built up his courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity Eddie heard the sound of his mother’s footsteps outside his room, the key turning in the lock, and the door creaking open. He moved to sit up, putting on his most innocent, wide-eyed expression as she entered with a dinner tray for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, I’m feeling a lot better now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated acting this way, behaviors that had come so naturally in the past now soured with his newfound awareness. It was necessary though, if he wanted to sneak out again tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still look a bit pale Eddie-bear, you should keep resting after dinner. I’ve brought you some soup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie fought not to mention his suspicions about the soup, and how she made it when their supplies were allegedly down to the bread he’d gone to fetch the other night. He had the sneaking suspicion that Sonia had orchestrated a need for him to leave the house on his own, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With exceptional concentration he managed to keep his face neutral, and was pleased when she didn’t seem to notice the turn his thoughts had taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes mommy, I think I will rest some more.” His voice came out quiet and timid, “Thank you for looking after me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were the right words, and she softened instantly, letting her guard down at the apparent victory over Eddie’s earlier rebellion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good boy Eddie, aren’t you? A good boy for your mommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, offering her a smile that he hoped was appeasing as he reached to take the dinner tray from her. She seemed pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy…” He spoke carefully, “Please don’t lock me in again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him and he cringed backwards, worried he’d pushed too quickly and ruined his plans. Luckily she took his cringing as a positive, seeing it as evidence that he was still her delicate, fragile boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Eddie-bear? You know mommy only does these things to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get scared, what if something happens and I get trapped. If there’s a fire, or a flood…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first she didn’t look convinced, but when he mentioned flooding a strange emotion appeared on her face and for a fleeting moment her gaze became distant, as if lost in thought. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but Eddie filed it away nonetheless, determined to collect every piece of the puzzle that was his life as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t leave me, will you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something almost tragic about the sound of her voice as she asked this, a pleading sadness. He felt guilty, because he was going to leave her, but he reminded himself that it was a situation of her own making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she loved him as a mother ought to, he wouldn’t be so driven to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise mommy, I won’t leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She believed his lie, and left the door unlocked as she exited. He smiled to himself and ate his soup without really tasting it, all thoughts turned towards seeing Richie again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie sat at the bottom of the stairs, fidgeting anxiously as he waited to see if Eddie would show up that night. He’d learned so much from Bill and the others, and he knew he needed to tell Eddie as soon as he could, but he wasn’t quite sure how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How do you tell someone that you think their entire life has been a lie? What would he do if Eddie didn’t believe him? He couldn’t help but worry that what he had to say would cause Eddie to hate him, ruining their new but already very important friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Eddie appear by his side, looking up at him with concern as Richie’s fidgeting increased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eds Spagheds! And how are you doing this fine evening?” He attempted, unsuccessfully, to deflect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Sorry I’m late, my mom locked me in all day and then I had to be extra careful sneaking out. She’s getting suspicious, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Richie dropped all pretense of humor and immediately became serious, “She locked you in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was worried about me…” Eddie trailed off, falling into the habit of defending his mother’s actions, but no longer feeling any truth behind the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eds, dude, there’s something I really think you should hear,” Richie glanced around nervously, as if worried someone might be eavesdropping, “Not here though, let’s go to my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered his hand to Eddie, who climbed aboard without hesitation, no longer apprehensive about putting his safety literally in Richie’s large hand. Richie relished in the warmth that radiated from the tiny boy cradled gently in his palm, pulling his hand close to his chest and carefully heading upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once safely behind the closed door of his bedroom, he placed Eddie on the surface of his desk, awkwardly folding himself into his desk chair and spinning around on it for good measure, avoiding eye contact with his tiny friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich, stop that, you’re making me dizzy just looking at you.” Eddie sounded confused, and maybe a bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just, you know.” Richie gestured vaguely at nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, and you’re really starting to worry me now. Please, Richie, what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, not happy with the anxiety he could hear in Eddie’s voice and knowing that he was the one who put it there. Richie was so worried about what this would do to their friendship, but he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth, especially since he’d gotten Eddie all worked up about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I just.” He paused, “I don’t really know where to begin. And I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere Richie,” Eddie spoke reassuringly, “I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but those have been the happiest days of my life. Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about your dad, and how he died…” Richie closed his eyes, bracing himself for Eddie’s reaction. To his complete surprise, he felt the other boy move closer and gently rest his tiny hand on Richie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. I’m so sorry Eds, really I am.” Richie took a deep breath and opened his eyes, “Your mom lied to you about how he died, I think. No, I’m pretty sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t pull his hand away, but Richie felt him twitch as if unsure, or maybe upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met some more people like you, tiny people, and two of them used to know you and your family a long time ago. One of them said he was really close to you once, his name is Bill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow passed over Eddie’s face as the vague memories that had been plaguing his mind sharpened slightly, bursts of colour where before there had been only shades of gray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill? I don’t, I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was back when your dad was still alive. Bill had a little brother named Georgie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Georgie, and Bill… I think I can remember something.” Eddie’s face was scrunched up in confusion as he fought to make sense of the sudden rush of memories, “What happened Richie? Why aren’t I, why, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a storm and Georgie went missing, so your dad and Bill’s dad went to find him. Your dad drowned Eds, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why your mom would’ve lied to you about it, but there’s something weird going on here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom wouldn’t lie about that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie yanked his hand away from Richie’s, but didn’t move to leave despite his angry reaction, taking in his friend’s scared expression and remembering his promise to stay. Part of him was outraged by what Richie had said, what he dared to accuse his mother of, but also part of him couldn’t help but feel there was some truth to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he met Richie, a mere few days ago, Eddie had found himself doubting a lot of things in his life. The other boy, his kindness, his gentleness, was contrary to everything Eddie had ever believed. His mother’s behaviour standing out in a way he’d never noticed before, what he hadn’t questioned in the past suddenly seemed odd and out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, no, please don’t be mad.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s heart clenched at the misery he could hear in Richie’s voice, but he couldn’t speak through his thoughts and so he let the other boy continue to ramble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right, I don’t know anything about these people so they could be lying. I just. I don’t know why they would is all, and your mom sounds… Well she locked you in your room dude, that’s not normal or okay you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Can we just like, forget everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear slipped down Eddie’s cheek, and something inside him broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to forget. I feel like I’ve forgotten so much already.” He moved back forward to hold Richie’s hand again, “I think you’re right, about my mom. Sometimes I feel like I can remember things, people, from a long time ago, but it’s like trying to catch mist. I can barely even remember my own dad, and I wasn’t that young when he died. I know mom wasn’t always like this, but I also don’t really remember a time when she wasn’t. I think she wanted me to forget, that she made me forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Richie moved a finger up towards Eddie’s cheek, and the other boy cradled it gently, resting his head against it in a tender sort of hug, “You can’t go back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to eventually. I need to face her about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight. Stay here tonight, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie nodded, closing his eyes as he continued to hug Richie, “I’ll stay here tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone,</p><p> </p><p>I'm putting this fic on indefinite hiatus. I may or may not come back to finish it one day, but for the moment at least I've lost interest in writing it. Sometimes I'll write for myself, whether there's an enthusiastic audience or not, but sometimes a lackluster response makes me lose interest myself. I think that's okay, to need validation and I'm gonna be honest about why I'm losing interest in writing it.</p><p> </p><p>I have other projects I feel a lot more passionate about at the moment, including two original works (a video game script for a small indie studio and a collection of horror novellas) and a Reddie SMAU I'm writing with a friend.</p><p> </p><p>That said, the origin of this story was a Twitter thread I wrote, which actually has the whole intended plot listed out. So if you want to know how the story was gonna end you can check that out here (spoilers, obviously): <a href="https://twitter.com/BexaJaide/status/1287292637767032833?s=20">https://twitter.com/BexaJaide/status/1287292637767032833?s=20</a></p><p> </p><p>Big thanks to the people who read, and left comments/kudos. I hope one day I can find my way back to finishing this fic for you.</p><p> </p><p>Bexa</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>